


Force of Habit

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: They just can't help themselves.





	Force of Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Force of Habit 习惯所致](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250533) by [Echy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echy/pseuds/Echy), [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics)



> Written 4/14/11.

Al lost track of just how long he had been in the shower. Not long enough, apparently, as Ed had not yet poked his head in the door to gripe about whatever he decided he would gripe about that particular day with regards to water conservation. Honest to goodness, his brother was worse than an old man sometimes in that respect.   
  
Oh well. It really couldn’t be helped. Al had been deprived of the full range of his senses so long that, yes, even something as mundane as showering was an experience to be savored. The sensation of warm water beating down on him was nothing short of bliss. And while there were  _other_  sensations he cherished--sensations he would be indulging in soon enough, as it turned out--the simple act of washing his body ranked high on his list of favorite pastimes.   
  
After a few more minutes, Al decided it best not to further tempt fate and he shut off the water. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, and had barely begun drying his hair when Ed burst through the door, ready to complain.  
  
“Jeez, Al, how much longer… oh. I-I thought you were still...”  
  
There was guilt there. There would  _always_  be guilt there. But more so, much more so, was the desire that inspired it. Ed quickly lowered his head, as if the sight of his naked brother was something that he had never seen.   
  
Unembarrassed, Al calmly wrapped the towel around his waist and watched him.   
  
“Sorry.” Ed stepped back and began closing the door. “I’ll let you fin--”  
  
“Brother,” Al said quietly, cutting him off.  
  
Ed paused in the doorway, his eyes still frantically scanning the floor for anything that would prevent him from meeting the teen’s gaze. “What?”  
  
“Come here.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
Ed didn’t respond… nor did he leave. The moment might have spun out forever if Al hadn’t walked over to him, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him into the bathroom. It wasn’t often that he took such initiative, but he was usually left with little choice in situations like these, situations which, as far as he was concerned, were far beyond their control.   
  
He stood close to Ed, so close that he could feel each exhale that hit his chest in short, warm gusts. Realizing that he was still holding Ed’s hand, his left hand, the hand that could  _feel_ , Al grazed his inner wrist with a teasing thumb, delighting in the tremor it produced. He dipped his head and nuzzled his nose against Ed’s ear, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of his brother’s hair. Oh, how he had missed that ability, too. It was practically dizzying, the scent of Ed.   
  
“This…” Ed began, swallowing hard and shaking his bowed head. “This is so wrong.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Al grabbed Ed’s hand and guided it between his legs, over the swell of the towel. Then he  _pushed_.   
  
That was all it took.  
  
Stripping away the towel, Ed let loose a string of strangled expletives and curled his fingers around Al’s burgeoning erection, gripping it tightly. Al clung to his older brother and bucked his hips, moaning wantonly as he was fondled by a desperate, impatient hand. He wasn’t sure if it was because he pulled or Ed pushed, but either way, and before he knew it, his back was being slammed against the nearest wall, Ed was dropping to his knees, and his cock was being enveloped in a warmth that was downright maddening.   
  
Throwing his head back against the wall, Al weaved his fingers through golden strands as Ed wrapped his arms around his waist, one warm hand and one cool hand firmly planted on his ass. He began sucking Al, slowly and deeply, taking in almost every inch of the swollen shaft that invaded his mouth. Al thrust his hips, sliding back and forth and back again along pursed lips and a lapping tongue, and the pleasure was blinding, almost unbearable in its intensity. It wasn’t long before he could feel the telltale throbbing of his cock and he gazed down at his brother’s head, mesmerized by the steady rise and fall.  
  
“Brother,” he whispered, barely recognizing his own voice--and amazed that he had one at all.   
  
Al lowered his hands and cupped Ed’s face. He wanted to see what Ed was doing to him…  _and_  what he was doing to Ed.   
  
“Brother, look at me.”  
  
Ed raised his head and met Al’s eyes, and when Al saw his cock plunge between those perfect lips—  
  
_“Ahhhh!!!”_  
  
— he drove hard one last time into Ed’s mouth and came even harder, shuddering from the ecstasy that assaulted every inch of his being, ecstasy he could have never fathomed when his soul was bound to a suit of armor.  
  
He let go of Ed, pulled out of his mouth, and slid down the wall to the floor; there was no way that standing was an option, not after that. Al closed his eyes and tried to still his shivering, which was--as he now remembered--due in part to the fact that he hadn’t dried himself properly before Ed came along.   
  
Ed got up, presumably to rinse out his mouth, and Al couldn’t help but find amusement in the irony: he wouldn’t touch something as innocent as milk to save his life, but he never seemed to have any problem at all swallowing  _that_.  
  
Instead of hearing the sound of running water, Al felt a dry towel being draped over his chest, and he opened his eyes and saw Ed kneeling in front of him, holding another one.  
  
“Idiot,” he said, unfolding the towel and covering Al’s lower half. “You’re all wet.”  
  
Al offered him a tired, sheepish smile. “Well, if you hadn’t interrupted me…”  
  
Ed smirked and sat back on his knees. After a moment, he sighed reluctantly.   
  
“We really have to stop doing this, Al.”  
  
“I know. And we will,” Al promised.   
  
He leaned forward and rubbed the rock hard bulge in his brother's pants.   
  
“But not yet.”


End file.
